


Frisk and Chara One-Shots

by Simply_0w0



Series: The Dreemurr Twins [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara go give her one, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk and Chara are sisters, Frisk has PTSD, Gen, How Do I Tag, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry no Charisk here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_0w0/pseuds/Simply_0w0
Summary: After countless resets and failed attempts Frisk has finally been able to keep her 'happy ending'. Everybody is happy. Monster and human are starting to get along. And she has given Chara another chance at life. But things don't go as Frisk expects...
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale)
Series: The Dreemurr Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204256
Kudos: 9





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything so don't expect anything exceptional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't' expect anything exceptional. If any of you have writing tips they will be much appreciated.

Long ago, there lived a pair of twin sisters both with the mythical trait of determination know by everybody as the Dreemurr Twins. The pair where practically identical to each other in appearances with the only thing giving them individuality was the 'older' one’s ~~blood~~ ruby red eyes.

The first one who often wore a purple sweater with two pink stipes on it, was known for being a pacifist. Always showed kindness and mercy to whomever she met no matter how badly they had treated her. She also was the ambassador for the monsters when they first came out from the mountain. 

The second one was her advisor and unlike her sister she was prone to fighting. She wore a green sweater with a single yellow strip. She always loved a good challenge and would often spare with her sister or another whenever she got the chance. 

The sisters had a great relationship. Always laughing and holding hands. Often playing in the nearest buttercup patch or in their fathers’ greenhouse. They did almost everything together. When one of them was in trouble the other would come and help. Legends say that they both had unspoken powers that they reveled to no one. Such as have the ability to come back to life after they die and be able to rewind time. Another tale about them states they knew other beings not from this world.

Many people have tried to unlock the twin’s secrets through what close friends of theirs have stated. But the only thing they have gotten was that when the seconded sister fell, they felt like she was an old friend. But one thing about them that was for sure was that they both where incredibly powerful both in magic and spirits. The girl with the green sweater grew up to become a strong fighter capable of taking down and entire squad of men by herself while the other one became a powerful enchantress able to cast multiple spells at once. 

Their names where Frisk and Chara Dreemurr. Daughters of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr. The royal princesses of the monsters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you like you can leave ideas for different scenarios for Frisk and Chara to be in. I might even turn it into a chapter. ╰(*°▽°*)╯


	2. His Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the anniversary of Asriel's death. Frisk decides to pay Azzy a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk got out of bed and looked at the window. It was still nighttime out side. She silently put on her usual sweater and went outside. The sky was littered with stars. Quickly Frisk made her way though the town and to the mountain. As she walked in the memory of when she freed her friends replayed in her mind. That memory nonmatter what always put a smile on her face.  
> Then there it was.  
> The place where she last say him  
> The place where she last saw Asriel.

Frisk walked to the bed of buttercups and sat down. Today was a sad day for the monsters. Today was the day when Asriel had absorbed Chara’s soul and crossed over the barrier only to be killed by the humans. Every year all the monsters of the underground at dusk came to the place of death and paid respects to the dead prince and princess. Frisk smiled at Asriels memory. No matter how many times she had lived through that same moment she still felt sympathy and sorrow for him.

Asriel didn’t deserve to be killed. After all it wasn’t his plan to begin with. But Chara being Chara managed to convince him and got them both killed. Anger started to form in Frisk soul, but it quickly faded when she remembered that they both died because Asriel didn’t fight back. Frisk had to confess she would be angry too if she died because someone didn’t fight back. Even Chara didn’t anticipate Asriel to stick to his beliefs so firmly. So, she couldn’t blame her. But Chara did want to kill them all without any mercy. Frisk shuttered at the thought of what would have had happed of Chara was in control of the situation.

Frisk let out a sigh. No use getting mad now. All of this happened so many years ago and yet she still couldn’t stop thinking about who to blame. Should she blame Asriel for his decision not to fight back. Should she blame Chara for even having the idea in the first place knowing the humans would attack them. Or should she blame the themselves humans for wanting to kill them without a second thought.

Putting all that aside Frisk thought back when she last saw Asriel. Was it the 15th time she saw him or the 30th time? Frisk honestly lost count of how times this has happened. She remembers how desperate she was to give Ariel her soul. He deserved to be happy ~~unlike her~~.

But when Asriel declined she completely broke down in front of him. Telling him about all the times she tried to save him, all the resets dedicated to this small moment. Frisk didn’t mean to tell him but in that small moment she just couldn’t hold it in anymore. She couldn’t bare seeing Asriel’s inedible fate again. By the time she had finished tears where running down her face like crazy. Then Asriel did something she had never happened in any other timeline before. He hugged her. Normally she was the one giving the hug, but it seems that the tables have turned.

That only made things worse, and more tears fell. They stayed like that for a while not saying a single word. Finally, Asriel broke the silence.

“It’s funny, your just like Chara. She always went to extreme measures to get what she wanted. Like onetime when we were in the bedroom and mom called us for dinner, we both ran to be the first one there. But she was faster than me and locked the door before I could get out.”

Ya that sounded like Chara alright.

“It was scary, and I cried but dad unlocked it and got me out. Chara wasn’t allowed to have any chocolate for a week after that.”

Frisk let out a choked laugh. She imagined what Chara’s face must have been like when she was told that.

After a few seconds of silence frisk realized that it as her turn to talk to him.

“Asriel, y-your so kind, and- *sniff* and so loving you d-deserve another c-chance. You didn’t *sniff* ask for what h-happened to you. Azzy, you don’t u-understand *sniff*, I have tried and tried again to give you my soul…. A-and each t-time you said ‘no’. I-I just *sniff* want to s-save you.”

Asriels hug tightened.

“I know Frisk, I wanted to save everybody when I absorbed Chara’s soul. And look what that got me. Stop beating yourself up Frisk for me. It’s obvious that you’ve tried your best. I know I’m won’t live to see tomorrow but I’m fine with that.”

Frisk’s mind could wrap around what Asriel was saying. His tone of voice was so calm, was he just going to accept death just like that? Her hands wrapped around the prince and held him tightly.

“I-I’m sorry…. I j-just thought th-that if *sniff* I did i-it one more time that its w-would be different.”

After hearing that explanation out loud Frisk had to admit it was kind of stupid to assume that she could make a change to someone’s story that ended the same no matter what. But oddly enough after she said that she felt a bit better. The tears where starting to slow down.

Asriel let go and looked her in the eyes. He gave her a warm smile that reminded her or Toriel. He took a couple of nearby flowers in his palm and looked at her.  
“Hey, let me show you something that mom taught me to do.”

With the flowers in his hand, he carefully weaved a flower crown and put it on her head with a smile. Frisk returned the smile, wiped any remaining tears from her face and did the same thing. When she was done, she looked down at her work. It wasn’t as good as Asriels, but it was definitely better than the first few attempts she made timelines ago.

“Wow, that looks good I’m impressed!” Asriel said with enthusiasm.

And with that they spent the rest of the little time they had together playing with the flowers and enjoying each other’s company.

When Asriel’s 15 minutes where almost up Frisk stood up.

“Hey, Azzy I know your time is almost up but if it ok, I got one last hug from you before you go?”

“Of course, Frisk!” He said while getting up.

Frisk pulled the prince into a tight hug. Seconds later she heard a quiet sob behind her.

“I don’t want to let go.”

Those words. Frisk has heard those same words so many times. Before she knew it, she herself joined Asriel in his weeping.

“F-Frisk”

“Yes”

“Take care of mom and dad for me ok?”

“I will”

The white light that Frisk knew to well was starting to appear.

“And one more thing, if you ever see Chara please give her your soul…. For me.”

And with that last sentence Frisk the hug ended and all that was left was her, the flowers, and her confusion.

Tears rolled down Frisks face once more as the memory began to fade away in her mind. She smiled. Asriel was to pure for this world. Needless to say, she did what Asriel asked.

“Well, Azzy I did it.” Frisk said. “I gave Chara half of my soul and thanks to my determination my soul grew back its other half without anybody noticing. The same happened with Chara. Mom and Dad where so happy when I came home with her. When mom saw the resemblance between the two of us, she decided to make us twins. She even got the adoption papers and did it right then and there. When she asked about who wanted to be the ‘older’ one Chara quickly shot her hand up. Never in my life have I seen someone move that fast.”

Frisk paused for a second then continued. “The story is that Chara fell down 2 years before me and decided to stay hidden from monster kind. And when I fell, she continued to stay hidden because she thought if she revealed herself to me, I would be in greater danger than what I already was.”

“All of this was though up by dad. He’s a great storyteller. The funny thing is that when he was making this up, he asked me how I managed to bring Chara back to life. I ended up telling him the half the truth and said I found I ghost in the woods, recognized her as Chara and gave half of my soul. And that’s what happened. So how are you doing?”

Frisk stopped and stared directly at the flowers as if she were talking to someone. Her smile began to get bigger, and she laughed. “Heh, that’s nice.”

Frisk was happy that she was alone otherwise if someone had saw her, they would have though that she was insane. That would only make stuff worse. Sure, the relationships between monsters and humans where going fine but there were some people that still weren’t convinced that monsters where good. Meetings with those types of people were always the worse. She and Chara would always be sitting in the room for 5 minutes straight listening the person ranting. And if people thought she was insane that would only give them more of a reason not to trust monsters.

She once made that mistake before. She was talking to Chara about something at a park, someone saw her and recorded her half of the conversation. The next day the humans took her away saying that the monsters where controlling her with some type of illusions spell then… under the cover of night, they slaughter each and every monster in their sleep. Frisk vowed to herself that she would make sure that the massacre would never happen again.

Frisk took some flowers and started to make a flower crown to distract her mind from the memory. When she was done, placed it in front of her. Still smiling she got up and brushed the flower petals off her sweater. “I hope its not raining where you are Azzy.” Frisk said before she turned around and walked away. When she stepped out of the mountain the sun was already starting to rise. She started to run home in hopes that Toriel wasn’t up yet. If she was, Frisk was going to have a very unpleasant time. When her house was insight Frisk slowed down her pace. A wave of relive washed upon her when she saw all the lights where off. 

Frisk opened the door and silently locked it once she was in. Slowly she made her way to the room that she and Chara shared. She carefully opened the door, but she stopped when she saw Chara sitting on her own bed staring at her dead in the eyes. “You took a long time.” Chara said. Frisk let out a sigh and closed the door.

“When did you noticed I was gone?”

“When you got up. You think I didn’t hear you?”

Frisk mentally cursed herself. Why did she think that she could go and come back without Chara noticing? Chara always knows when something was up.

Frisk walked over to her bed on the right side of the room. There was a silent agreement between them stating that Chara got the left side and Frisk got the right. Frisk took off her boots and let herself collapse onto her bed. “So where did you go?” Chara asked. “Where did you think I went?” The sentence came out a bit harsher then Frisk intended but she didn’t really care. “Oh, so I can’t worry about my small baby sister?” Chara said in a mischievous tone. Ever since Chara became the ‘older’ sister she’s been taunting Frisk about it nonstop. A scowl formed on Frisk’s face. Chara reacted to it by smiling.

“Anyway, when are we going to mountain today?” Frisk asked trying to change the subject. “Where going early so we can set everything up so maybe at 5:00? That’s what mom told me.” Frisk started to pull the covers over herself. “Don’t even try Frisk, mom is going to be up in like five minutes.” Chara quickly said as she got up. Frisk watched her sister walk over to the drawer and pulled out her sweater. As Chara started to get dressed Frisk decided to stay in bed. She might not have enough time for a quick nap, but she couldn’t bring herself to move out from the warm covers. When Chara was just about finished Toriel opened the door.

“My Children, I see you are already awake!” Toriel said in her normal warm and loving tone.

Frisk got out of her bed and went over to hug Toriel like she did every day. No matter what Frisk made sure to hug Toriel at least once every day. Tori’s hugs where the best.

“Good morning Frisk, I hope you had a good night’s rest… I see you slept in your clothes again.”

Frisk let go and gave her mother an awkward laugh. “It’s ok my child, you can wear your overalls on top of them. But just this once ok?” Toriel said. Frisk smiled and went over to the drawer to take out and put on her denim overalls. Toriel turned over to Chara. “I’m trusting you to keep yourself and Frisk out of trouble for today. Just remember to be over at the mountain at five ok?” Chara nodded. “There’s butterscotch cinnamon pie on the table for both of you to share when your done.” And with that Toriel left.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and before Frisk knew it, it was time to go up the mountain. When the ceremony started Asgore gave a speech talking about the children. After it was done Frisk was given the honor of putting the picture of Asriel and Chara up. The rest of the ceremony was very moving. All the monsters came by, left something (mostly flowers), said there condolences, and left. By the time they all finished the sky was full of stars. Toriel and Asgore finished gathering everything and was deciding who’s house would receive which flowers. After a while Toriel and Asgore came to an agreement and where ready to leave. “Its time to go little ones.” Asgore said.

The twins walk towards their parents. Asgore took Frisk’s hand and Toriel took Chara’s. When they where about to walk out of the mountain Frisk looked back.

And for a second Frisk saw him. Asriel. He smiled and wave at her. Then he was gone.

Frisk smiled.

“Goodnight Asriel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a lot longer than I thought. It originally was supposed to be Frisk grieving over the fact the she couldn't save Asriel. But look at it now. You got a bit of Chara in here.  
> Anyway thanks for reading.  
> I hope it's not raining wherever you are.


End file.
